


Спящий

by Natuzzi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Cristiano, alpha!Messi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: Написано на футбольный новогодний календарь на заявку: Кримесси, омегаверс





	Спящий

Лео был в приподнятом настроении с самого утра. И после победы это было вполне нормально. Правда, проснулся он гораздо раньше, чем обычно, но это его только порадовало. День в отличном настроении должен быть длинным. Он успел потренироваться, позавтракать, посмотреть новости. Даже немного позаниматься почтой. Это обычно нудное и угнетающее занятие в этот раз пошло вообще без напряга. На командную тренировку он явился первым, что тоже случалось нечасто. Так что он быстро переоделся и ушел на поле, ждать, когда соберутся остальные. 

Обычно тренировки сразу после игры проходили в более щадящем режиме, но не в этот раз. Кровь бурлила, и, не чувствуя ни малейшей усталости, Лео носился в полную силу. 

\- Боевой настрой? – поинтересовался Луис в конце тренировки.  
\- Ага, - коротко откликнулся Лео. 

Силы его на этом не закончились, и, вернувшись домой, он еще долго даже присесть не мог. Перекусил на ходу и отправился на пляж, где бродил до самой ночи.

На следующее утро, уже приехав на базу, он обнаружил, что у него не работает телефон. Лео крутил его в руках, раздумывая, стоит ли после тренировки поехать за новым. 

\- Ты чего задумался? – поинтересовался Пике, стоявший рядом с ним. – Завод, наконец, закончился? 

Лео усмехнулся. Нет, завод, к его удовольствию, не закончился. Его переполняли силы, и это было приятное ощущение.

\- Телефон не работает, - пояснил он. - Не знаю, что с ним, может, сломался. 

Рядом прыснул Луис.

\- Что?  
\- Спроси у Жери.  
\- Эй! – крикнул Пике, натягивая тренировочную футболку. – Я ж просил не выдавать меня.  
\- Все равно не интересно, - сказал Луис. – Он не замечает.  
\- Не замечаю чего? – не понял Лео.

Пике вздохну и, взяв что-то с полки своего шкафчика, бросил это Лео. Тот поймал и уставился на предмет. Батарея. От телефона. 

\- Вот ты зараза, - беззлобно заметил Лео.  
\- Не могу поверить, что за целый вечер, ты не озаботился, почему телефон не работает.  
\- Мне не хотелось сидеть в телефоне. 

Лео вставил батарейку обратно.

\- И что ты делал, если даже не проверил его ни разу?   
\- Бегал.  
\- Бегал? После тренировки?  
\- Ну да. Захотелось.

Джери хотел еще что-то сказать, но тут оживший телефон в руках Лео разразился протяжной серией сообщений о пропущенных звонках. Тот уставился на экран. Они все были от одного номера. А на иконке календаря светилась единичка, и у него в животе похолодело, когда он понял, какое именно напоминание ждет его. 

\- Ч-черт…  
\- Что-то важное?  
\- Это Криш, - тихо сказал Лео. Так, чтобы никто не слышал.   
\- Что с ним? 

Лео молча показал ему экран, и Жери побледнел.

\- Ох, Лео, прости… Ты сильно опоздал?  
\- Тридцать восемь пропущенных. И это было вчера. Я определенно опоздал.

Он растерянно смотрел на экран, не понимая, как так получилось. И хрен с ним, что телефон не работал. Как он сам не понял, что вот эта звенящая радость, которая целые сутки буквально кипела в крови – не может прийти из ниоткуда? С другой стороны они с Кришем были не так давно связаны по-настоящему. Они решили дойти до меток только после того, как тот собрался в другую страну, и Лео еще не знал, насколько сильным будет зов омеги, с которым он связан истинными узами. Но вряд ли для Криша это будет оправданием. Вообще не будет. Эти размышления заняли у Лео всего пару секунд, но он уже решил, что, если дело дойдет до разборок, он не скажет ему ни слова ни про батарею, ни уж тем более про шутку Пике. 

Между тем раздевалке заметили резкую смену настроения у капитана. Первыми на него стали обращать внимание омеги, которые в принципе лучше реагировали на подобные вещи. Но в конце концов это стало очевидно и для других альф.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Артур.   
\- Опаздывает на потрахушки к своему омеге, - пояснил Пике.  
\- Жери! – возмутился Луис. Но тот лишь пожал плечами. – Лео, ты поезжай, мы тут уладим.

Тот кивнул. Выйдя из оцепенения, он снова почувствовал ту самую энергию в ногах. Он знал, куда ему ехать, и собирался сорваться прямо сейчас, даже не заезжая домой, чтобы не терять драгоценное время. Он и так потерял слишком много. И он даже боялся представить…

\- Ты как-то слишком напряжен для альфы, которого ждет омега, - заметил Артур.   
\- Его омега – спящий, - пояснил Пике.

Парни переглянулись и вопросительно уставились на Лео. Все, новые члены команды в том числе, были в курсе, что у Месси есть омега. И также хорошо они были осведомлены, что лучше это не обсуждать. Так что внезапная подробность многих застала врасплох. 

Лео было все равно. 

Обменявшись короткими рукопожатиями с Луисом и Жери, он выбежал из раздевалки. Он знал, что Пике управится с неизбежными вопросами, но и лишнего не скажет. Сам же он терпеть не мог общаться на эту тему. Обычно первое, что выдавали люди – «Ты связался со спящим? Но зачем? И как ты вообще ухитрился?» И Лео был лишен золотой возможности сказать – случайно вышло. Потому что со спящим просто нельзя было связаться случайно. Такое было возможно только с чарующими. Которых в мире хоть и было значительно больше, чем спящих, но тоже не так уж много. Вот они могли просто околдовать, даже если у них не было течки. С ними вариант «Очнулся – связь» - был более чем реален. В Барсе были такие, и Лео помнил по прошлому, когда у него еще не было связи, как легко потерять от них голову. И честно говоря, не особо скучал по этому ощущению. Спящие такого сильного запаха не источали, по крайней мере до того момента, как образовывалась связь. Их в общем-то поэтому так и называли. А после связи их все равно мог чувствовать только собственный альфа. Так что даже их истинная суть зачастую оставалась скрытой от окружающих.

А еще недостаточно было укусить спящую омегу один раз и поставить вечную метку. Отчасти бешеная регенерация, отчасти невосприимчивость к большинству альфийских ферамонов, делали так, что для связи требовалось приложить гораздо больше усилий. С Кришем у них получилось только с пятого раза. Лео помнил, как они еще повздорили между вторым и третьим, и он прыгнул в машину и укатил прочь. Успел проехать полсотни километров, постепенно снижая скорость, и понимая, что нет, не уедет он никуда. А вернувшись, обнаружил, что дверь коттеджа, где остановился Криш, забаррикадирована. И еще битый час он просидел под дверью, уговаривая впустить его. Криш так и не открыл ему. Лео залез в окно, и нашел его на полу без сознания – его тогда слишком сильно накрыло с течкой. Но Лео не мог сказать, что провел время под дверью зря. Все доводы, которые он привел в пользу их связи, убедили его самого. И он вцепился зубами Кришу в загривок и держал его так, даже когда тот очнулся и стал брыкаться как сатана. И все равно и после этого ему понадобилось еще дважды кусать его, чтобы все-таки оставить метку. Так что определенно, никаких случайностей. 

Ну а объяснить «зачем» было невозможно в принципе. Когда-то выгода этой связи была очевидна. Физическая выносливость и регенерация гарантировала здоровых детей без всяких осечек. Но с развитием медицины это перестало быть важной привилегией. А на виду оставался лишь тот очевидный факт, что спящие омеги становились чрезвычайно агрессивными перед течкой. Что конечно сказывалось на их имидже не лучшим образом. 

Все остальное оставалось «спящим» до связи. И Лео всегда раздражало, что вокруг таких омег создано слишком много невероятных и противоречивых баек и сказок. А связанные с ними альфы не спешили что-то опровергать или подтверждать. Это была какая-то многовековая секта партизан, которые сознательно замалчивали информацию. И только примкнув к ней, во многом на свой страх и риск, Лео понял, что и правда не стоит распространяться. Не надо вызывать у людей зависть, это ни к чему хорошему не приводит. 

Уже сидя в машине Лео все-таки позвонил Кришу, но его звонок ожидаемо остался без ответа. Он не стал настаивать и уж тем более оставлять сообщения. Бесить его в такое время было просто небезопасно. И Лео направился в сторону Сарагосы. Не доезжая до города, среди гор находилась вилла, которую они использовали, когда только начали встречаться. Лео ехал туда не будучи вполне уверенным, что Криштиану поехал именно туда, но уже свернув на подъездную дорожку понял, что не ошибся. Пусть в окнах не горел свет, но он все равно чувствовал своего омегу. У него покалывало ладони, голову затягивало дурманом, а мир вокруг стал другим. Он остановился, и вышел из машины. На улице уже было темно, но что-то сделалось с его зрением. Так всегда происходило, когда его омега был рядом, но Лео еще не успел к этому привыкнуть. Воздух светился, поздние розы вдоль дорожки к дому пламенели, словно костры. Он различал каждую изумрудную травинку и каждый листок на деревьях, он будто видел, как медленно по-осеннему дышит природа. А казалось, вздохни он еще немного, и он сможет почувствовать, как под ногами, глубоко под землей, текут раскаленные потоки лавы. 

Лео добрался до дома. Дверь оказалась не заперта. Он шагнул внутрь, и тут же почувствовал хруст стекла под ногами. Он щелкнул выключателем, но свет не загорелся. Все лампочки были выбиты. Что напоминало ему, что он опоздал очень сильно. Лео вздохнул. Он мог обойтись и без света. Он все еще видел в темноте, хотя не совсем то, что наверное должен был. Лужицы разбитого стекла были повсюду. Они серебрились и переливались на полу, мерцая своим собственным внутренним светом. Лео шел, старательно обходя их и думал, что вероятно в доме не осталось ни одной целой тарелки, чашки, вазы, и вообще любой другой вещи, которую можно было бы разбить. Он надеялся, что Криш не поранился. 

Лео взлетел по лестнице в спальню, и толкнул дверь. Криш сидел на краю постели, склонившись вперед и низко свесив голову. Он будто держался за живот.

\- Криш, - позвал Лео. 

Омега не отвечал, и Лео подошел ближе, встав перед ним на колени. 

– Прости… я не хотел опаздывать, случайно вышло… 

Он погладил его по волосам, а потом взял Криша за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Глаза у него были закрыты. Но он совершенно очевидно был в сознании. Просто не хотел смотреть на него. Лео поцеловал его в сжатые губы, провел по ним языком, и чуть не застонал, когда Криш впустил его. И тут губу обожгла боль. Лео вскрикнул и от неожиданности упал на задницу. 

\- Ты укусил меня, - приговорил он, дотрагиваясь до губы. На пальцах осталось пятнышко крови.  
\- А ты опоздал, - хмуро сказал Криштиану, глядя на него сверху вниз.   
\- Ну прости, - повторил Лео. – Дурацкое недоразумение. - Он погладил его по гладким икрам, не закрытым короткими обрезанными джинсами. – Знаешь, я слышал тебя. Твой зов. Я не сразу понял, что это он, но было так здорово.

Криш поерзал, но не оттолкнул его. Он уже слишком долго ждал. И Лео придвинулся ближе, обхватывая его ноги и осторожно поглаживая вверх-вниз.

\- Тебя надолго отпустили?  
\- На четыре дня, - глухо ответил Криш.  
\- Ничего себе. С чего такая щедрость?  
\- Я им рассказал о тебе.

Лео слегка опешил.

\- Рассказал обо мне?   
\- Ну, я не сказал, что это конкретно ты. Без имен. Просто объяснил, что мой альфа – одиночка.

Лео расплылся в улыбке. Он так произнес это – «мой альфа», что это можно было расценивать как полное прощение. Ну, на ближайшие дни, по крайней мере. Лео толкнул Криша на кровать и забрался следом, устраиваясь рядом с ним и запуская руки ему под футболку. 

\- И что команда?  
\- А как ты думаешь? Сказали, что я с ума сошел, раз решил связаться с долбанутым одиночкой. Вокруг же полно нормальных альф. Которые живут со своими омегами. И не заставляют их носиться по всему свету. И не опаздывают, когда их зовешь.

Лео добрался до его груди, и сжал ему соски, заставив Криша рвано выдохнуть.

\- Далеко их послал? - спросил он.

Криш наконец-то улыбнулся и обнял его за шею.

\- Не будь таким злюкой. Они просто не понимают.   
\- Собираешься объяснять?

Криш обхватил его ногами, словно поймал в стальной капкан.

\- Ну уж нет. Это секрет.


End file.
